


Two Against One

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [49]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, M/M, bobbi and phil are totally gonna gang up on clint, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers team finally found the official last last hydra base</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Against One

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Past Clint/Bobbi "Hello again after all these years, I hope you're doing well not I'm not going to introduce you to my current spouse you'd both gang up on me."

Clint stormed into the building, the rest of the Avengers crew going into different directions as they tried to find any Hydra agents 

If their intel was correct, this should be the last last last Hydra base in the world (stupid intel getting it wrong before). 

Kicking down a door, Clint was about to step in when he narrowly missed a roundhouse kick to the head. 

“Aww, Hydra no!”

Ducking, Clint was about to slam into the body attacking him when he heard, “Clint?”

Blinking, Clint stood up and came face-to-face with his ex-wife, Bobbi. “Bobbi?”

Bobbi smiled, “What in the world are you doing here?”

Clint shrugged, “Avengers... Business... You know, the usual. You?”

Bobbi shrugged as well, “Work.... So how have you been?”

Clint looked down at his feet, “Good. I was married for a while...”

Bobbi raised her eyebrows, “Really? What happened?”

Clint hummed, “Died in the battle of Manhattan”

Bobbi winced, “Ouch. I would have loved meeting the person that snatched you up again”

Clint snorted, “Yeah, no. You and Phil would have gained up on me. Not good”

Bobbi froze, “Phil? As in, Phil Coulson?”

Clint nodded, “The very same. We were married for three years before he died”

Bobbi raised a hand a pressed it against his shoulder, “Actually-”

“My death was greatly exaggerated”

Clint froze, “No” he whispered. 

“Yes Clint.”

Clint spun around, and there he was. Phil Fucking Coulson, in all his goddamn glory.

Clint every once in awhile imagined what would happen if he found out that Phil was alive. 

He always had different ways of what would happen: 1) Punch Phil. Orrrr 2) Kiss the fuck out of him.

What actually happened was this: “Awww man, now you two are gonna gang up on me”

Bobbi and Phil both sighed and rolled their eyes at the same time.

“Fuck, it’s already started”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
